


Time for a Change

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Harry's youngest child has left Hogwarts, he can finally pursue a relationship with the Headmaster.  Will Neville have him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles written for Neville100.

Patience and Other Virtues

 

*~*

  
Harry smiled as he watched as his daughter shook hands with Headmaster Longbottom, laughing with him over a shared memory. Herbology had been Lily's favourite subject, and Neville had recommended her for a prestigious apprenticeship at the Romanian Botanical Gardens.  
  
Neville had certainly changed over the years. Gone was the timid firstie who'd needed a Remembrall to make it to the right class at the right time, replaced by a dynamic and powerful wizard whose presence filled the Great Hall. Harry's gut clenched as he watched them. He'd waited a long time for this. The time for patience was over.

 

*~*


	2. In Clover

"Lily's going to be in clover thanks to your recommendation," said Harry, raising his glass to Neville's in a toast.

"She deserved it," replied Neville, touching his glass to Harry's. "She's an excellent Herbologist. A natural."

"She learned from the best." Harry's voice dropped an octave, and Neville flushed, his cheeks turning a becoming shade of pink. Heat pooled in Harry's abdomen - he never could resist Neville when he looked like that. He touched his hand to Neville's forearm.

"Harry! People--"

"I don't care what people think," Harry interrupted. He leaned in and lowered his voice. "Have dinner with me."

*~*

Neville met Harry at an Irish pub - the Clover Leaf - for dinner the first Saturday following the Leaving Feast. Once the students had left, he'd still had paperwork to do to close out the school year, and start preparing for the next. With Flitwick retiring, hiring a new Charms professor would be first on his agenda for Monday.

Harry was handsome in snug black jeans and a red v-neck pullover. "I'm so glad you agreed to come here," he said. "They have the best fish and chips in town, and Ginny hated the place."

"I love pub food," said Neville.

*~*

They'd ordered pints of Trifolium, the pub's house brew, and platters of fish and chips. As Neville talked about his summer plans, Harry watched him over the rim of his glass and smiled. His friend had certainly come into his own as a professor, and now Headmaster - the youngest in Hogwarts' history.

Desire pooled in Harry's belly as he watched Neville's lips. He imagined how they would feel against his skin and, overcome, reached across the table to brush his fingers across them.

Neville's cheeks flushed and he caught Harry's hand in his.

"You look good in red," Harry said.

*~*


	3. Going Public

Monday morning found Neville at Hogwarts trying to read the resumés sent in by prospective Charms professors. His mind wasn't focussing on the task, however, instead returning to Saturday evening's events. Neville and Harry had closed out the pub, talking about anything and everything as if they'd known each other forever. Neville supposed they had, really - those first eleven years were a mere fraction of their lives now.

 

Neville was about to pick up his seventh resumé of the morning when a house elf popped in with a parchment scroll.

 

> _Miss you... let's have lunch._
> 
> _Three Broomsticks at twelve?_
> 
> _Harry_

 

*~*

 

Having kept himself busy Sunday with Ministry paperwork, Harry was actually caught up. With no active case to investigate... lunch with Neville had seemed like a logical choice.

 

Harry paced in front of his Floo. A quick Tempus told him it was only half eleven - too early to meet Neville. Harry paused in his pacing to take a few deep breaths to calm his nervous stomach. Meeting at a Muggle pub was one thing - meeting at the Three Broomsticks was something else entirely.

As much as Harry wanted to be with Neville, he was having second thoughts about going public.

 

*~*


	4. Time for a Kiss

The one thing Neville Longbottom missed during the school year was working with soil. The way the cool earth felt between his fingers as he dug careful furrows for his seedlings was beyond comparison.

Neville worked a small patch of land near the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where he kept a variety of plants for his personal use. Since he'd become Headmaster, Neville had had to become a recreational Herbologist, and leave the greenhouses to his successor, Professor Carter.

Patting the soil in place, Neville cast a quick _Aguamenti_ and sat back on his haunches to survey his work.

 

*~*

A shadow fell across the freshly planted greenery, and Neville squinted up at the Harry-shaped figure forming it.

"Hey," said Harry as he crouched in front of Neville.

"Hey," replied Neville, brushing the soil from his hands. "I thought you were busy today."

"I finished earlier than I expected." Harry stood, and offered Neville his hand, helping him up.

"Thanks," said Neville. "So, now what?"

Harry answered Neville, not in words, but by leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss. They'd been dancing around this - each other - for days and Neville moaned at the sensation. _It's about time!_

*~*


	5. Clueless

Neville stepped back from Harry, breathing deeply to try and calm his racing heart. Harry seemed to have been similarly affected by their kiss, if the flush on his cheeks and heaving chest were any indication.

"Wow, where did that come from?" asked Harry when his breathing had slowed down a little.

"I guess we've both been a little clueless, haven't we?" countered Neville.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. So now what?"

"Well," began Neville, "the House Elves should have tea ready soon. Would you care to join me in my quarters?"

"Sounds brilliant," said Harry.

Neville grasped Harry's hand. "Let's go."

*~*


	6. The Principle of Causation

Tea with Neville was a simple affair, accompanied by scones and strawberry preserves. When they'd finished, Neville pulled a cord that Harry presumed rang in the kitchens, since a house-elf popped in to clear the remnants of their tea soon after. Cause and effect, Harry mused.

Neville opened his mouth as if about to speak.

Harry could see the trepidation in his eyes, and decided in that moment to kiss it away. He took a step towards Neville and cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Neville tasted of tea and strawberries, and Harry's gut clenched with desire.

*~*

Neville pulled Harry through the door leading to his bedroom. Brightly lit, it housed several plants including a small Mimbulus mimbletonia that was an offspring of the one he'd brought to Hogwarts all those years ago.

Manoeuvring towards the bed, Neville felt his heart racing in his chest. He'd been with men before - and women - but with Harry it was different. The passion Neville saw burning in those green eyes caused his breath to catch. Neville had never been affected by his lovers in quite this way.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Harry.

Not trusting his voice, Neville nodded.

*~*


	7. Love, In Vitro

Neville reached out with both hands, carefully removing Harry's glasses and setting them on the nightstand. Harry blinked at him before pulling Neville into a kiss. Neville groaned and pushed Harry onto the bed.

A whispered spell and Neville found himself naked, sprawled across an equally naked Harry. Neville shifted his weight to his forearms and stared down at Harry. His hair - still characteristically messy - was dark, with fine streaks of grey just at the temples, but that was the only sign that he'd aged since they'd been students.

Suddenly, Harry shifted, rolling them so that their positions were reversed.

*~*

Harry looked down at Neville, and bent to whisper into his ear. "You've a mirror above the bed? I had no idea you had such a naughty side, Headmaster."

Neville gasped as Harry punctuated his statement by biting his earlobe.

"Now," Harry continued. "Make sure you keep your eyes open so you can watch as I suck that glorious cock of yours."

Harry trailed wet, sucking kisses down Neville's neck, stopping to lave each nipple, leaving each a hard, throbbing nub. When Harry reached Neville's prick he licked it from root to leaking tip before sucking it into his mouth.

*~*

Neville awoke to the sound of a spoon tapping on glass. He preferred the sound to the blaring Alarm Charm that his Gran had taught him all those years ago. It took a moment for him to remember that he wasn't alone in the bed.

Harry shifted in his sleep, mumbling something Neville didn't quite catch. Neville turned towards Harry and brushed the fringe off his forehead. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Good morning." Harry's voice was sleep-rough, and desire curled through Neville's belly.

"Good morning," said Neville. "I was just going to shower. Care to join me?"

*~*

Hot water sprayed down on them as Neville rubbed a bar of citrus-scented soap over Harry's back... and lower. Harry braced himself on the glass wall of the shower.

Neville's cock slid teasingly in his cleft as Neville leant over him and reached around to soap Harry's cock.

"Nev--" Harry panted. "Need you... inside me... _now!_ "

Harry felt the tingle of the preparatory spell, then the pressure of Neville's cock as it pressed against his entrance. He pushed back a little until finally Neville breached him, sliding in deep. Just before he came, he wondered why they'd waited so long.

*~*


	8. Breakfast in Bed

Since becoming a Hogwarts professor, one of Neville's summertime traditions was having his breakfast in bed. It was an indulgence, he knew, but throughout the school year he ate three meals a day with hundreds of students and a couple dozen staff members.

The sun shone brightly through his windows, telling him he'd slept later than his customary waking hour of six o'clock. The sound of snoring from beside him reminded him why, exactly, he'd slept in, and Neville decided to allow his summer tradition to evolve. From now on, he wanted to share his breakfast in bed... with Harry.

*~*


	9. Sanctuary

The greenhouses had always been a refuge for Neville. There, among the plants, Neville could shut out the stresses of the world, of being the Headmaster of Hogwarts and all that entailed.

 _I still need to hire a Charms professor_ , Neville reminded himself as he finished repotting mandrake seedlings for Professor Carter, who was in Romania at a Herbology conference. Neville set the last pot on the tray, and levitated it to the appropriate shelf before cleaning up.

Footsteps in the corridor signalled Harry's arrival. Neville glanced up.

"You always did love it in here," commented Harry from the doorway.

*~*

Harry entered the greenhouse, inhaling deeply as he did so. The greenhouse smelt of soil with a faint undertone of compost. Herbology had never been his favourite subject, but because Neville loved it, Harry found himself wanting to know more.

Harry's footsteps didn't echo in the greenhouse the way they had in the corridor. Harry supposed the sound was absorbed by the plants. Hmm, thought Harry as he walked. _A warm, quiet, sunny place full of plants. No wonder it's his refuge._

"Are you almost done?" asked Harry.

Neville nodded and leant forward to brush a kiss across Harry's lips.

*~*


	10. Time for a Change

The flames in Neville's fireplace crackled and glowed green before Harry's face appeared in the coals. "Neville? Are you there?"

Neville got up from his desk, where he'd been reviewing resumés for the Charms position all morning. Harry's call was a welcome respite from the task. "Hello, Harry."

"Are you busy?" Harry asked. "May I come through?"

"Sure," replied Neville. "I could use the break."

Neville stepped back as Harry entered, brushing the ashes from his clothing before he leant forward to brush a kiss across Neville's lips.

"I'm in desperate need of a vacation," said Harry after a moment.

*~*

"Rough morning?" asked Neville.

Harry nodded. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I've been chasing dark wizards since I was a teenager. After my last case - Travers... finally got him with a blaze of spellfire in Wales - I think I'm done."

Harry sat in a leather armchair that faced Neville's desk. Neville moved in beside him, perching on the armrest and laying an arm across Harry's shoulders.

"Well," began Neville. "I'm sure you can arrange a few days of vacation time, perhaps even a few weeks after a big case like that."

"Yes," agreed Harry.

*~*

"There is another option, you know," began Neville.

"Option?" asked Harry.

"Besides just taking a vacation," said Neville. "Because you would still have to return to your job, and the next former Death Eater or dark wizard in training."

"You have a point," agreed Harry. "But what else am I going to do?"

"You _could_ teach Charms," suggested Neville. "Filius retired, and I've been reading and rereading resumés for a fortnight. None of the candidates leaps out at me, you know?"

"I could teach Charms," repeated Harry. "You're not going to fire me when I mess up, are you?"

"No."

*~*


	11. Change is for the Good

With summer coming to an end, Neville knew he was on a deadline to make sure that Hogwarts was fully staffed. He knew that none of the applicants for the Charms position came close to Harry's abilities, and that Harry would be a good teacher, no matter the subject. Well, perhaps not potions, but luckily he had Malfoy for that.

Neville presented Harry to the Board of Governors, who drew up a probationary contract. Neville was going to argue that detail, but didn't want to appear as though he was asking for special consideration.

Next up was arranging Harry's rooms.

*~*

Harry surveyed his office at the Ministry. Emptied of anything personal, it already had an unoccupied air. While the DMLE hadn't given him a particular deadline to vacate the premises, with school starting in a fortnight, Harry felt the need to move up to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

Neville had suggested that Harry take rooms in Gryffindor Tower. Harry was relieved, actually, that he would have his own space. That didn't mean he wouldn't spend time in Neville's quarters... but their relationship was new enough that Harry wanted to have the option of being alone when he needed it.

*~*


End file.
